Pourquoi moi?
by exendra
Summary: Erza décide de partir pour une mission de plus de cent ans qui se dérouleras dans un autre monde et qui dureras 7 jours dans le monde de nos mages et 7 ans dans l'autre monde. Comment Erza serras t elle quand elle reviendras?


1: Le début d'une longue histoire. Nous sommes dans la ville de Magnolia où reigne toujours le calme et la sérénité. - HAAAA! Enfin presque... Se que vous venez d'entendre étaits le jeune mage de feu au cheveux rose avec sont écharpe enrouler autour du cou, Natsu qui avais été lancer durans une baguare par le jeune mage de glace toujours entrins de se déshabiller, Grey. - Grey: Ben dit donc Natsu, tu te ramoli?! - Natsu: Grey! Espèce d'exibitionniste! Je vais te démonter! - Grey: Vient, j'attend que sa! Et oui, ici c'est Fairy Tail, la meilleur guilde de Magnolia. Elle est aussi connue pour le gravage que ces membres provoque à chaque fois... mais bon c'est sa qui fais son charme. Au millieu de ce gravus, une jeune fille blonde, Lucy, assise au bar de la guilde accompagné de la barwomen, Mirajane, une jeunne fille au cheveux blanc et d'un chat bleu, Happy, poussas un soupir de désespoir. - Lucy: PFffff... Je sent que sa vas encore tourné en baguare général... - Happy: Aye! Mais c'est aussi sa qui fais notre particularité! Nos bastons! - Mirajane: Oui Lucy. Happy à raison, enfin, en quelques sortes. Si ils s'amusent comme sa, laissons les faire. - Lucy: Oui mais bon... A chaque fois je me ramasse des coups... - Happy: Chiffe molle! - Lucy: Espèce de Sale Matou! T'irais pas rejoindre Carla? Je suis sur que tu préfère sa compagnie à la mienne. - Happy: Là c'est sur! Bon j'y vais! Dit-il en partant les yeux en coeur. La jeune blonde et la barwomen se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Tout d'un coûp, il n'eu plus aucun bruit. La fameuse Titania venait d'entrée et avais déjas assomer Grey. On eu même pas le temps de dire "ouf" que tout fut remis en place. S'attisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait fait, la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates allas rejoindre Lucy et Mirajane au bar. - Mirajane: Tient Erza sa fait plaisir de te voir parmis nous! - Lucy: Ces vrai t'étais passer où ses derniers jours? - Erza: Juste régler des bricoles avec le conseil, rien de grave. - Natsu: Hey Lucy! Tu vient j'ai trouver une mission qui devrait te plaire! - Lucy: J'ose même pas imaginer... Tu vient avec Erza? - Erza: Non, j'ai une autre. Dit-elle en déposant une affiche sur le bar. Celle-ci étais différente des affiches de missions normales ou de S- Quest que Lucy avait pu voir. Elle avait l'air plus ancienne et, surtout, la récompenses était beaucoups plus importante. En voyant sa, Mirajane regardas Erza bizarement, se qui pertubas Lucy. - Mirajane: Tu est sur Erza? - Lucy: Pourquoi? - Erza: Ceci est une mission de plus de 100 ans. Ces missions sont les plus diffciles que tu puisse trouvé. - Lucy: Ho! Sa à l'air effrayant... Dit- elle tremblotant. Natsu: Quoi! Une mission de plus de 100 ans! Je veux la faire! - Ceci t'ai interdit! C'est alors qu'un petit vieux à la moustache et au cheveux gris coiffé d'un bonnet s'avancas vers eux. Malgrés son phisyque, il semblais avoir le respect des membres de la guildes. - Lucy: A bon? Pourquoi maître? - Maître: Parce que seul les mâges de rang S et seulement ceux-ci peuvent les prendres. - Natsu: Et si on est accompagné d'Erza? - Grey: T'es bouché ou quoi? Il a dit seul les mages de rangs S et seulement eux peuvent les faires. - Natsu: Comment tu parle le Glacon sur pattes?! - Grey: Laferme Flamèche! - Natsu: Exibitionniste! - Grey: Tête de flamme! - Erza:SILENCE! - Grey/Natsu: on est pôtes, on est pôtes. - Erza: C'est mieux. - Natsu: Et en quoi consiste cette mission? - Erza: Je dois traversé un portail qui me conduiras dans un autre monde afin de détruire une guilde noir qui sévit sur nos deux mondes. - Lucy: Et comment tu vas trouver le portail? - Erza: Il s'ouvriras dans deux jours et se réouvriras sept jours plus tard. - Lucy: Tu ne sauras jamais terminer cette mission en 7 jours! C'est impossible! - Erza: En faite si... - Mirajane: Comment? - Erza: Leurs temps est différents là bas? Ce qui veut dire que 1 jour ici égale 1 an là bas. - Tous le monde: QUOI! - Grey: Attend sa veut dire que tu vas y rester pendant 7 ans! - Natsu: Wouaw! Calcon- man sait réfléchir! - Greay: Tu m'cherche! - Natsu: Vient que j'te dégomme! - Erza: Vous allez... ARRETEZ! - Natsu/Grey: On est pote, on est pote. - Maître: Tu est sur Erza? 7 ans c'est quand même long? Et en plus tu seras seule, sans aucune possibilité d'avoir de l'aide de notre part. - Erza: Je suis décider Maître. En plus, sa m'aideras à gagner en puissance. - Maître: Promet moi juste de revenir en un seul morceau, ou encore en vie. - Erza: Il ne faut pas s'inquiété. 


End file.
